Simple Man
by MyEdiction
Summary: High school sweethearts, Emmett and Bella, are back home for a month. Both miss the simple ease of their relationship. Things used to be so easy when they were young. AH/M-suggested sexual situations "Me & Mr. McCarty" o/s contest entry


**"The Me and Mr McCarty" One-Shot Contest**

**Title**: _Simple Man_

**Summary**: _High school sweethearts, Emmett and Bella, are back home for a month. Both miss the simple ease of their relationship. Things used to be so easy when they were young. _

**Pen name:** _MyEdiction_

**Primary Players**: _Emmett/Bella_

**Rating**: _M_

**Word Count**: _3987_

**Beta'd by:** _Cullenlovingmom_

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**To see other entries in the "Me and Mr McCarty" contest, please visit the C2: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Me_Mr_McCarty_Contest_Entries/80509/**

**and/or the official List of Entries Page on the contest blog. http:/meandmrmccarty(dot)blogspot(dot)**

**

* * *

**

"_Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_

_Troubles will come and they will pass_

_Go find a woman and you'll find love_

_And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"_

_.  
_

"_And be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, be something you love and understand_

_Baby be a simple kind of man_

_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

_Simple Man, Lynyrd Skynyrd_

**...:::...**

**Bella's POV**_  
_

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and reached out to find an empty bed. The only surprise was the sun in my eyes. Groaning, I buried my head into the pillow and tried to go back to sleep. The pillow smelled faintly of him, so he must have come home at some point during the night. I really wished he had awakened me. It would have been nice, finally, to look into his beautiful, blue eyes and hear his voice as he held me and told me about his day. I shivered and pulled the blankets up over my head and went back to sleep. There was no sense in getting up yet.

When I woke later, the sun was no longer in my eyes, for which I was grateful. Out of habit, I reached over to the other side of the bed, this time my hand met fur. Sammie must have gotten tired of the floor and decided to crawl in bed with me, not that I blamed her. When Emmett wasn't around, she was my snuggle buddy.

I still remember the day we got her. He had just signed a new contract and learned he'd be away from home a lot more. He installed an alarm system, but still wanted something more to protect me while he was away. So one Saturday morning, we both went down to the local humane society to try and find a dog for me, for us both. The minute I saw Sammie, I was sold. Unlike the other dogs, she wasn't barking and jumping around. She sat there still as stone and just waited. She won Em over when she didn't stick her nose in his crotch.

I was just getting ready to drift back to sleep when I heard the gentle strumming of a guitar. I sat up in bed, instantly alert. He was still home. That's when I noticed my surroundings. I was in a cabin. Then it all came back to me. He had planned a getaway for us. We were in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in his grandfather's cabin. I smiled at the thought of having him all to myself, completely uninterrupted for the better part of a month.

I quickly untangled myself from the many blankets and quilts wrapped around me and shivered as the cool air hit my skin. I dug through our bags for something warm to put on and finally found some knit sweaters. I threw two of them and some knee-high, wool socks on. Sammie led the way as I wandered towards the sound of the guitar. I stopped in the doorway and watched him. The sun was shining on him, and he looked so peaceful. I missed this. I missed it just being the two of us, no outside world, no interruptions. Part of me wished that he had stayed at the mill in town, that he had never decided to take me to Nashville for my birthday, and that the right person at the right time hadn't been at that bar and discovered him. The larger part of me, though, wanted nothing but his happiness. If being a model made him happy, I was willing to sacrifice our time together for that.

**Emmett's POV**

I was nervous as hell. I had no reason to be, but still was. Bella and I had been together since high school. She was a freshman, and I was a junior when we met. Ten years later, we were still together. She was a saint for putting up with everything in those ten years. There was the fight when I graduated and refused to go to college without her, choosing instead to work at the mill and wait for her to graduate so we could go together. Two years after that when she finally graduated, there was the fight about me going into modeling. She wanted to stay in Tennessee. I looked at modeling as a chance to give her everything she deserved.

We spent our first year apart after that. She stayed in Tennessee to go to school, and I moved to L.A. to begin my modeling career. I missed her like no one's business. I called and sent her texts at all hours of the day and night.

That first year, I refused to model with brunettes. They reminded me of too much of Bella. It was just too much for me to handle. By the time I had managed a free minute to go and see her, she was nearing the end of her first year of college at the University of Tennessee in Knoxville.

She had applied to schools all up and down the west coast in the hopes of moving closer to me. While I was visiting her, she got her acceptance to UC-Irvine. It wasn't L.A., but it was a hell of a lot closer than Tennessee.

Despite everything we had gone through together, I was still so nervous I was ready to shit my pants. I had asked her to come back home with me for more than just a getaway. I was finally going to do what I should have done eight years ago.

This was my second trip out here in the past two months. The first was to ask mama for Nana's ring and Chief Swan for his permission. Thankfully, both conversations had ended well with minimal tears and no piss stained pants. Mama cried when I asked her, and Chief Swan just grunted and nodded.

Anxiously, I kept looking at the door behind me, waiting for her to walk through. I had sent Sammie in almost an hour ago to wake her up. Knowing that traitor dog, she probably crawled in bed with her, which was exactly where I wanted to be at the moment. But I certain that I would have blurted it out the minute her eyes opened, and I wanted to make the proposal special. I wanted to give her a story she could tell our grandkids someday.

Sighing, I finally relented and picked up my guitar. It was the one thing, besides Bella, that kept me sane and grounded. I was just finishing when Sammie walked out of the cabin, wagging her tail vigorously.

"Don't stop, baby," she said softly from behind me.

I closed my eyes when I felt her fingers thread into my hair. This is what I had missed-Bella and me alone, fresh air and no interruptions, watching the sun rise.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her out from behind me, smiling at her as she finally came into view. She was a vision with her bed-head and knee-high socks and, quite possibly, the most beautiful woman I had ever had the good luck to lay my eyes on. I tugged on her hand, and she willingly bent over to kiss me.

"Morning, baby," I mumbled against her lips.

"Morning, handsome. I know a much better way you could have woken me up, though," she said, and I could feel the smile spread across her lips.

"Oh, is that so? It's not too late, you know. You could go take of all those sweaters and crawl back in bed, and I'll come wake you up." She laughed and stood up.

"Move those shitkickers," she said, nudging my leg. I willingly gave up my foot rest, preferring instead to see her beautiful face directly in front of me.

**Bella's POV**

I watched him as he started to play another song. I recognized the tune immediately. It was the song he had written for me before we had even begun dating. He was pretty much the first and only guy who had braved my dad to come and see me. He used to sit below my window every night and play this song. It was my dad, ironically enough, who finally told me to throw the poor boy a bone. His choice of words, not mine. Apparently, Emmett's dedication won my dad over, and he was no longer convinced that Emmett was after me for only one reason.

I let my head fall back against the post behind me as he seamlessly blended from one song into another. The air was chilly, but the sun was warm on my back. When the final chord played, I lazily opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking at me the way he had over the past couple of months on the occasions I had caught him staring at me when he didn't know I was looking. Once, about a month ago, I had asked him what was up, but he just smiled, shook his head and gave me a kiss.

Standing up, I turned to go to the kitchen and start breakfast. He caught me before I had taken one step away, tugging on the bottom of my sweater until I was standing above him. He settled his hands on my hips and looked up at me. He dug his fingers in and pulled me down until I was firmly planted on his lap. From this position, I stared into his blue eyes and smiled at him.

"I've missed you so goddamned much, baby," he said before kissing me.

I recognized this kiss and eagerly jumped in. Our tongues met, and our teeth gnashed. It had been a couple of weeks since we had been together, which really wasn't as bad as it could have been. We had gone a month once. It was the worst month of my life.

I dug my fingers into the back of his neck and pulled myself closer until I was pressed against him. I knew my sweater had ridden up, but didn't feel the cold as his fingers slid up my legs, but I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my body when his thumbs stroked softly at the juncture of my thighs.

"Cold, baby?" I felt the smirk spread across his lips before he asked the question.

In response, I bucked my hips against him and was rewarded with a moan. "Not at all."

"Hold on tight," he said, barely giving me enough warning to wrap my legs around him as he stood up.

With my legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, I used the only resource I had available, my mouth. I started with his ear, nibbling on it softly. Then, using his arms as leverage, I managed to lift myself up just enough to reach the back of his ear, the one spot I knew drove him crazy.

When his steps faltered and he almost tripped, I threw my head back and laughed. With a growl, he stopped and pushed my back up against the wall. Pinned between his hard body and the solid wall, my laughter died, shifting into a low moan.

His breathing was hard and hot against my ear. "Not so funny anymore, is it?" he asked, grinding his very ridged dick into me.

I slipped my fingers into his hair and abruptly pulled his head back. He let a grunt out at the sharp tug. The sound shot straight through me, and before I had time to even think, my mouth was pressed against his.

He broke the kiss and stepped away from the wall, taking me with him. He made quick work of both sweaters, stripping me down to my bra and boy shorts. This time, my shiver was real as my back came into contact with the cold wall behind me and his fingers ghosted up over my ribs. They stopped just under the swells of my breasts, and his thumbs rubbed back and forth, just barely missing my nipple with each pass.

The man was a tease with talented hands, and he knew it.

I titled his chin up, so he was looking at me. "Bedroom."

He simply nodded and turned, taking long strides until we reached the back of the cabin. He laid me down on the bed as if I was priceless and stood back up, kicking his boots off, pulling his shirt over his head and making quick work of his jeans.

Watching him strip down to nothing, I couldn't help but wonder how I had gotten so lucky. When he finally joined me in bed, any and all thoughts fled as my brain turned to mush.

His lips captured mine. My fingers gripped his shoulders. He spread my thighs, easing into me. He was home. This was where I wanted him always.

**Emmett's POV**

As I watched her sleeping, I made up my mind. I was going to ask her today. I was after all pretty sure of her answer. I was counting on a smack on the arm and her saying, "About damn time." I couldn't help the part of me that wanted to give her that perfect proposal.

Everything I had ever done was for her. Always for her. She was my first thought in the morning and my last before I closed my eyes at night.

Before I could think about it too much, I got out of bed and threw on my pants. I rummaged through our bags, looking for the box.

"Emmett," I heard her sigh. I dropped what I was doing and spun around with a denial quick on my lips.

When I saw her, I realized she was sleeping, and I smiled as she reached out for me in her sleep. When she repeated my name, I lost the smile. She sounded so small and sad as she rolled over and tucked her hands under her head. It made me wonder just how many times she had reached out for me in her sleep. How many times had I not been there for her?

I turned back towards our luggage and resumed my search, thinking about how things were going to have to change if I was going to ask her this. I had thought what I was doing was the best for her, that it allowed me to give her everything she deserved. However, the more I thought about it, really thought about it, I remembered that she had never really needed much. She never asked for anything in the entire time I had known her. She was the only girl I knew who was happy watching me work on my car, who would rather sit down at the creek with me and fish than go shopping with all her friends. Things were always simple and easy between us, and they still were . . . to an extent.

As I continued my search, I noticed our clothing. We had never needed labels before. While she looked beautiful in satin and erotic in lace, she had always looked her sexiest in one of my old beaters. When I finally found the little box, I quickly shoved it in my pants and, with a last look at her sleeping form, went to the kitchen to make something for us to eat.

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up a for the third time today, I reached out for Emmett again, thinking for sure he'd be there this time. After all, there was no way I could have dreamed everything that had happened. When I didn't feel anything but cold sheets, I sat up and looked around. We were in his grandfather's cabin, and I smelled french toast. My stomach immediately let its thoughts be known, and never one to disobey the demands of my stomach . . . especially lately, I dressed again and practically ran to the kitchen.

There he was. I sighed out loud at the sight of him. His muscles played across his back as he flipped what was in the pan. He shut everything off, and as he turned around, I launched myself at him.

"I am so hungry, baby." I said, kissing him. "Thank you so much."

I piled my plate high and started eating before I even made it to the table. I knew I must have looked like a pig, but I couldn't help it. I was starving. When he laughed at me, I shot him a dirty look.

"Laugh it up, chuckles," I said and pushed another bite of French toast in.

"Next time, I'll take it easy on you," he said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Take it any easier next time, and I'll end up with a dislocated hip."

I popped the last bite in, and he pushed his plate towards me. I raised an eyebrow in concern at his apparently lack of appetite, but didn't waste any time polishing off what was left. Pushing back from the table, I leaned back in my chair and rubbed my stomach.

When I was finished, I started to gather the dishes, but he quickly took them out of my hands and told me to go shower while he cleaned up. Something was up. He hated doing dishes about as much as I hated cooking. I thought about his behavior while I showered. Maybe he knew? I suppose this was as good as any time to tell him. It wasn't like he wouldn't be able to figure it out all on his own soon.

**Emmett's POV**

While I waited for her to get out of the shower, I got ready. When I was making breakfast, it hit me. I knew the perfect place to take her. It was reminiscent of our days in high school, before our lives got so busy. I was counting on her remembering how things were. Regardless of what we were doing or where we were, she was still my angel face, and I was still her mountain man.

When she came out wearing only a towel, I had to stop myself from attacking her. Her skin had that perfect pink glow to it. She bent forward to give me a kiss, and I considered sitting on my hands to control myself.

I stood quickly and stepped around her.

"I'm just going to go . . . out . . . . I'll be outside." She gave me a confused look. Rather than spill all my secrets to her, I hurried to the front of the cabin, getting as far away from her as possible before my body realized she was probably naked at that very moment.

_Goddamn, I shouldn't be this nervous._ _I have nothing to be nervous about,_ I thought as I paced in front of the cabin. My hand was buried in my pocket in a death-grip around the box. Just two months ago, I was positive of her answer. Hell, two hours ago, I was more positive of her answer.

I heard her clear her throat and whipped around to see her standing at the top of the steps. She looked beautiful, as always. Her hair was still slightly wet and hung in loose waves framing her angel's face. She had both of her sweaters from earlier on, this time with jeans tucked into a pair of cowboy boots.

And just like that, all of my fear, trepidation and doubt melted away.

Wordlessly, I walked up and took her hand, leading her to the stables. I had gotten both horses ready while I waited for her to wake up. The closer we got, the slower she started to walk until we were just inside the doorway, and she stopped.

"Ummm," she began, biting her lip. "I don't think I should . . . . I mean . . . I don't really feel like riding today."

This was news. She never passed up a chance to ride. Usually, it was the first thing she did when our plane touched down. Come to think of it, she hadn't ridden in at least a month, not even going to one of the stables back in California.

The look of surprise must have been evident on my face, because she quickly grabbed my hand in a death grip and started to lead me away.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked.

She let out a nervous little laugh and hugged her stomach. That was another thing: I had noticed her hand going to her stomach on a regular basis lately.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said, looking over my shoulder.

What did she mean by that? Of course, everything was okay. It was better than okay. Well, they were with me. Maybe they weren't with her? And why wasn't she looking at me?

"Angel, maybe we should talk," I said. Her face blanched snowy white. "No, no, no. Nothing like that. It's just there's something I've wanted to ask you."

She nodded her head and walked over to one of the benches just outside of the stables and sat down.

"Good. Good. Yes. Talk. We should definitely talk," she said, not sounding like herself at all.

I wasn't sure what to make of her. She was never nervous. I had never seen her afraid of anything. My girl was about as fearless as they came.

**Bella's POV**

I knew I was babbling. I was freaking out. I just needed to get this off my chest. I wasn't afraid that he would leave me because of it. I knew he wouldn't.

"Baby, there's something I should tell you as well."

"You go first," he said.

"No, it can wait. Ask me what you want to ask me.

"Angel face, I insist."

"Same time?" I asked.

"Okay, same time," he said.

"Bella, I love you…"

"Emmett, I love you…"

"Will you marry me?"

"I'm pregnant."

"Wait, what?" we both said at the same time.

Did he just ask me to marry him? I looked over at him, and I'm pretty sure he was catching flie, with his mouth open as far as it was. Slowly, he regained his senses. He blinked, and his mouth closed just a bit. He stood up and sat down, then back up again. Finally he knelt in front of me.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?" he asked.

I nodded slowly and watched as he cautiously laid his hand on my stomach. "You're sure?"

I nodded again.

He dug in his pocket and pulled out a shiny black box. He flipped the lid with one hand, his other still preoccupied with my stomach.

I gasped. The ring inside was beautiful. It was his Nana's. I remembered once, many years ago, before she had passed away, her telling me this ring was mine. I didn't believe her at the time. It looked like Nana knew what she was talking about.

"Bella, Isabella Maria Swan, I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. I knew that you were it. There would never be anyone else who could possibly compare to you.

"And you played tough. You made me work for it. I'd still be working for it to this day if you hadn't finally put me out of my misery. Now, you've made me happier than I ever thought possible. It almost doesn't seem fair that all I can offer you is me when you've given me everything, but..."

He took a big breath, and I felt his fingers contract against my stomach. I laid my hand over his and waited for him to finish.

"Angel face, will you marry me?"

I nodded vigorously, a bit too vigorously. I felt like a bobble head. Then, I found my voice. "Of course. Yes. Yes. Yes!"

He stood up, pulling me with him, and wrapped his arms around me. He set me on my feet, pulled the ring out of the box, grabbed my left hand and slipped it on. I took my time in admiring the ring his Nana had worn through sixty-five years of marriage. When the moment was over, I promptly slapped his arm.

"What took you so damn long?"

He laughed and bent down to kiss me.

**...:::...**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who's taken the time to read. I hope you all loved it as much as I loved writing it. Reviews are love, and we could all use some more love, but voting for me would be the best!

My inspiration: http:/ tengossip . com / wp-content/uploads/2009/11/kellan-lutz-cosmo_


End file.
